


une étoile ne peut briller sans obscurité

by Kulefu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kulefu/pseuds/Kulefu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FRENCH<br/>Kylo Ren est déchu de son autorité par Snoke après la défaite de Starkiller. Il se retrouve acteur principal d'une mascarade dont il se serait bien passée. Pendant ce temps, Rey qui a commencé son entraînement de Jedi aux côtés de Luke, perçoit un appel à l'aide de son ami Finn qu'elle croyait en sécurité. Avec l'aide de Poe, elle s'infiltre incognito sur le Finalizer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Finalizer

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas blablabbla...
> 
> Voici une nouvelle histoire que je tenais à écrire depuis la parution du sketch parodique à propos de Kylo Ren "Undercover Boss". Je parle bien sûr de Matt le technitien radar. Il m'a semblé que cela pourrait donner de bonnes idées de départ pour une fiction. Alors en voilà une :). Bonne lecture.

LE FINALIZER

 

Un flash de douleur traversa le flanc gauche du jeune homme qui piétinait en fulminant de rage le large couloir du destroyer sur lequel il œuvrait depuis trois interminables semaines.  
Vingt et une pénibles journées passées à prétendre être quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas, à se faire rat de tunnel, invisible et faible. La vilaine cicatrice qui ornait son côté gauche lui lancinait régulièrement les côtes mais ce n'était pas la douleur physique qui le consumait. Non, ce qui lui dévorait les entrailles depuis la perte de son combat contre la pilleuse d'épaves et la destruction de Starkiller était la rage pure et particulièrement, le terrible sentiment d'impuissance et d'humiliation qui en avait découlé.

Rabaissé, publiquement humilié, Il avait été rapatrié se vidant de son sang sur le destroyer Impérial . Après une longue période de convalescence et d'inactivité qui lui avait valu les moqueries insidieuses du général Hux, il s'était retrouvé déchu par le leader Snoke lui même. Il avait dû ployer sous les reproches et tortures que l'humanoïde lui avait fait subir pour avoir perdu Starkiller et laisser la résistance s'enfuir. Pire, il lui avait préféré la présence de Hux, confiant au général ses plus importantes missions et reléguant Kylo au statut d'homme de main, de chair à canon. Lui, maître des chevaliers de Ren, contraint de jouer cette mascarade ridicule afin de démanteler un soit-disant réseau de résistants dont il n'avait eu aucune preuve depuis que Snoke l'avait rétrogradé et punit, le forçant à endurer cette infâme farce.

Jusqu'à ce fameux matin ou une sensation bouillonnante l'avait saisit à la gorge, déployant une salve de frissons le long de sa nuque tandis que l'excitation l'envahissait: FN2187, le traître se trouvait sur le vaisseau. Il pouvait sentir sa signature faible mais néanmoins reconnaissable entre toute parmi les remous de la Force. Pris d'une furieuse précipitation, Kylo Ren s'était lancé dans le couloir, oubliant la corvée matinale qui lui était imposée et le déguisement qui lui servait de couverture.

Ren heurta la caisse à outils qui lui barrait la route et jura entre ses dents, projetant au sol le contenu de la boîte d'un violent coup de pied .

«Hey Ducon! beugla la chef technicienne qui se trouvait , il aurait pu le jurer, vingt quatre heures sur vingt-quatre dans son dos à surveiller les moindres de ses faits et gestes. Va falloir revoir tes problèmes de tempérament! En attendant je suis pas là pour te babysitter, alors tu vas me reconnecter les câbles de ce calcinateur et plus vite que ça!»

Ren se redressa et se tourna promptement vers la disgracieuse bonne femme qui le scrutait à quelques mètres de là, poings sur les hanches. Il réajusta ses lunettes de la pointe de l'index. Il pouvait la tuer d'un simple clignement de paupières et la pitoyable créature qu'elle était n'aurait même pas le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Cependant le jeune homme n'en fit rien. La rage lui brûlait les joues et faisait à coup sûr ressortir la cicatrice qui lui balayait le visage de haut en bas et qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler sous une tonne de maquillage. S'il utilisait la Force à cet instant, sa couverture sauterait et ses ennemis pourraient alors le localiser. Bien que FN2187 ne soit pas capable de le ressentir, d'autres pourraient le faire: Skywalker pourrait le faire, sa mère pourrait le faire, cette pensée lui serra la gorge, et la pilleuse pourrait le faire, une fois qu'elle en aurait acquis la compétence, ce dont il ne doutait pas.

Il avait rêvé d'elle tout au long des mois passés. Des rêves au goût amer, ravivant l'amertume profonde de sa défaite. Il l'avait rêvée tantôt morte, son corps ballottant entre ses doigts gantés, tantôt se dressant de toute sa splendeur devant lui alors qu'il rampait dans son propre sang.

Mais ses songes ne s'étaient pas contentés du côté binaire de ses fantasmes. Il l'avait rêvée sur le promontoire d' une île entourée d'eau à perte de vue, fière, le visage au vent, illuminée par une lumière puissante émergeant de tout son être. Lui, invisible aux yeux de la pilleuse, lui faisait face et se tenait au bord d'un gouffre sombre, un précipice taillé à vif, dont les bords semblaient avoir été déchiquetés par des mâchoires d'acier géantes. Entre eux bataillaient des eaux tumultueuses, déchaînant des déferlantes qui achevaient de se déchirer contre les parois rocheuses de leurs abris respectifs. Habituellement, le rêve s'interrompait et il s'extirpait de son sommeil, nauséeux avec la sensation d'être déphasé.

Excepté une nuit, lors du déroulement habituel de ce qui semblait être devenu la répétition perpétuelle de la même pièce de théâtre, un événement singulier s'était produit.  
Il avait tendu la main vers elle et le visage de la pilleuse avait tressaillait. Ses sourcils s'étaient froncés, la colère avait déformé ses traits. Ren avait alors compris qu'il ne lui était plus invisible, elle le voyait. La main de la jeune fille s'était portée au sabre laser fixé à sa ceinture. C'est à l'instant où elle semblait prête à succomber à sa colère et à se précipiter sur lui qu' il l'avait aperçu derrière elle. Skywalker. L'homme avait levé la main et Kylo s'était senti projeté violemment en arrière, aspiré fermement par une force égale à celle d'un trou noir en train de broyer sa proie. Puis il s'était éveillé violemment en sueur et haletant frénétiquement. Il avait su à cet instant que la pilleuse d'épaves avait trouvé le maître Jedi. Il savait que ce rêve n'avait pas été qu'un simple songe. Non, il s'était réellement trouvé avec elle, à cet instant, sur cette même île qu'il avait entrevue dans l'esprit de la pilleuse lorsqu'il lui avait fait subir son premier interrogatoire. Il le ressentait au plus profond de son être, une partie de lui s'était imprégné en elle et d'elle en lui sur Starkiller. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu en tirer quelques informations utiles ou bien la localiser, Skywalker était intervenu. Le lien avait été coupé et il n'avait plus rêvé d'elle depuis.

La sachant avec son ancien maître Jedi et se tenant maintenant à proximité du traître, il n'avait aucune intention de les informer qu'il tentait de se rapprocher progressivement d'eux.

Le jeune homme se retourna et s'abaissa près des panneaux métalliques béants d'où fuyaient des poignées de câbles colorés dont il n'avait aucune idée de l'utilité. Son front heurta le métal d'un bruit sourd, faisant légèrement pencher la perruque blonde, pièce maîtresse de son déguisement, dont il était affublé. Il réprima un juron en la réajustant rapidemment. La technicienne en chef, Vera, se pencha sur lui.

«Alors est-ce qu'on peut reconnecter ces câbles Matt s'il te plaît? Que je puisse aller chercher mon muffin? Je n'ai toujours pas eu mon muffin Matt! reprit la femme en insistant lourdement.

Ren, expira longuement, imaginant la technicienne les yeux exorbités par la terreur tandis que de ses deux mains il l'étranglait lentement. A cet instant, un stormtrooper vint frapper avec une maladresse feinte dans la clef à molette qu'il s'apprêtait à utiliser et l'outil fut projeté de l'autre côté du couloir. Le soldat ne daigna même pas lui adresser un regard et continua son chemin. Il semblait manifester un dédain non réprimé pour une classe d'ouvriers qu'il jugeait probablement inférieure à son propre rang et de ce fait digne de mépris. Ren se délecta alors doublement de l'image du cadavre tailladé et encore fumant du stormtrooper échoué sur le corps de la technicienne.

FN2187 se trouvait sur le vaisseau et rien ni personne , ni même une perruque, des lunettes en cul de bouteille et une combinaison orange fluo de technicien radar ne pourraient entraver la satisfaction prochaine de tenir le traître entre ses mains et de le vider de son essence comme un vulgaire fruit écrasé.

Il afficha un rictus silencieux avant de replonger dans l'enchevêtrement de câbles en acier.

...


	2. Chapter 2

**D'QUAR**

Rey inspira et expira profondément. Voilà une semaine qu'elle était de retour sur D'Qar, base de la résistance menée par la générale Organa. Assise en tailleur, la jeune femme tentait de se concentrer sur ses exercices de méditation mais son esprit semblait en avoir décidé autrement. Elle secoua la tête. Il lui était inutile d'insister, ses pensées étaient troublées et elle ne parviendrait pas à les canaliser. Bien que les quatre derniers mois passés sur Ahch-to en compagnie de Luke Skywalker lui aient permis d'appréhender un nombre conséquent de techniques Jedi, la jeune fille n'en maîtrisait que les balbutiements et ces dernières semaines s'étaient montrées considérablement éprouvantes.

En effet, lors des deuxièmes lunes en compagnie du maître Jedi, un jour ou le vent particulièrement violent sur la petite île fouettait sans répit le visage de la jeune fille plongée en profonde méditation, un éclair suivit de fourmillements avait parcouru le crâne de Rey. La jeune fille saisit par le choc et la sensation de danger imminent avait perdu l'équilibre et chuté le long de rochers escarpés. Lorsqu'elle avait repris ses esprits, elle s'était précipitée vers l'ancien temple Jedi, là où son maître se retirait. Haletant, elle avait surgit dans la petite pièce dépourvue du moindre confort moderne qui servait de repère au Jedi. Luke l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux, nul doute qu'il savait déjà ce qu'elle allait dire.

«Finn! Il est en danger!»

Jusqu'à présent elle savait son ami en convalescence suite à la terrible blessure que lui avait infligé Kylo Ren. La première chose que Luke Skywalker avait enseigné à Rey lors de son arrivée sur Ahch-to, avait été de dissimuler sa signature à la Force afin que l'emplacement du premier temple Jedi et son héritage futur ne reste connu que de la résistance. Néanmoins la jeune fille n'avait pu s'empêcher de projeter un court instant les bras noueux de la Force en direction de D'Quar. Elle avait alors sentit ses amis en sécurité, Finn semblait s'être remis de ses blessures. Le cœur de la jeune femme s'était instantanément allégé.

Cependant la nuit suivante, Kylo Ren était venu hanter ses rêves. Elle s'était réveillée en hurlant, Luke à ses côtés, une main posée sur le front de la jeune femme, le visage contrarié et inquiet. Il lui avait fait promettre de ne plus jamais chercher à contacter ses amis par la Force et s'était retiré sans développer au delà. Ce qu'elle avait respecté, jusque là. Cependant les nuits suivant l'incident sur Ahch-to avaient sans cesse revêtu le sombre et menaçant manteau d'une silhouette masquée.

«Maître, je vous assure , je n'ai pas utilisé la Force vers D'Quar, Mais… je…. Finn, Je l'ai senti! Il vit un grand trouble! C'est mon ami… je…

Le Jedi avait levé une main apaisante.

«Je l'ai senti aussi. Il s'était interrompu un instant avant de reprendre. Va.»  
«Mais, mon apprentissage?»  
«...Continuera pendant ton absence et à ton retour, avait répondu mystérieusement Luke.»

Sans plus poser de question, la jeune femme avait sauté dans la navette de secours qu'avait laissée Chewie après son départ à bord du Falcon Millenium et s'était envolée vers D'Quar.

Parvenue sur la base rebelle, elle avait rapidement constaté l'absence de son ami. Leia tentant de la calmer lui avait appris que le jeune homme une fois rétabli s'était mis en tête de retrouver son fils Ben, Kylo Ren, et de le ramener mort ou vif. La base entière avait bien essayé de l'en dissuader, mais l'ancien stormtrooper avait dérobé un Starfighter après avoir déjoué la surveillance de son ami Poe, et s'était enfui dans le froid glacial de l'espace.

«La dernière trace que l'on ait de lui grâce au transpondeur du vaisseau se trouve être aux abords de Bespin et Hoth, dans le secteur de Greater Javin. Et l'on sait qu'un destroyer de type Impérial, le Finalizer navigue dans les environs.» l'avait renseignée la générale Organa.

Qu'avait-il bien pu passer par la tête de Finn, cet abruti têtu comme une mule pour se lancer en solo dans une mission que chacun s'accorderait à qualifier de suicidaire? S'interrogea Rey. Cependant, elle connaissait le tempérament de son ami et sa tendance à l'insubordination. Aussi, la question qu'elle se répétait mentalement depuis une semaine n'était que rhétorique.

Il avait fallu à Rey, déployer tous ses talents de persuasion pour convaincre le général d'envoyer un détachement de secours à l'ancien stormtrooper. Elle s'était bien entendu portée première volontaire, Poe avait suivi avec empressement, très inquiet pour son nouvel ami et visiblement piqué dans son orgueil d'avoir été laissé sur la sellette par celui-ci. Le générale avait convenu d'un délai d'une huitaine de jour afin de préparer une expédition sécurisée, ayant pris soin au préalable de contacter son frère sur Ahch-to et eu la surprise d'obtenir son aval. Une petite équipée avait ainsi été sélectionnée par Leia et le petit groupe attendait depuis lors, la fin des préparations. Chewbacca avait grogné, supplié et insulté en Wookie, déçu et en colère de ne pouvoir être de la partie. La mort de Han hantait encore fortement les esprits.

«Il n'y a pas de Wookie sur les destroyers du Premier Ordre, Chewie, avait répondu tristement Leia. Tu ne passerais pas les contrôles d'identité même avec de faux ID.»

Rey avait baissé la tête, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux et Poe avait posé une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

La jeune femme déplia ses jambes et se redressa, las d'échouer dans sa méditation. Le jour du départ était arrivé et elle attendait impatiemment confinée dans le petit appartement prêté par la résistance. Elle porta la main à sa bouche et laissa échapper un long bâillement. Malgré les nombreuses techniques Jedi que Luke lui avait enseignées, elle avait eu peine à fermer l'œil la nuit précédente. A présent, elle tournait en rond comme un tigre en cage. Elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur le matelas rugueux de la modeste chambre qu'on lui avait allouée et entreprit de se frotter les mains nerveusement. Soudain l'on frappa énergiquement à sa porte.

«La général vous demande, soyez prête avec vos affaires!» cria une voix au travers de la porte métallique.

Rey bondit sur ses pieds. Un instant plus tard elle se trouvait sur le pont de commandement en compagnie de Poe et de ses deux nouveaux compagnons de mission: Xana et Trent. Deux jeunes soldats formés à l'espionnage. Xana était une belle et grande jeune femme brune donc le regard transpirait l'assurance. Ayant déjà infiltré les destroyers du Premier Ordre, elle leur servirait de guide et de mentor lors de leur mission. Trent quand à lui, châtain, la trentaine, petit et râblé était expert en faux, il avait été chargé de confectionner leurs identités et s'était assuré du soutien déjà sur place.

Rey saisit l'holocarte qu'on lui tendait. L'espace pour la reconnaissance faciale était vide et sous le numéro d'ID figurait le nom d'un poste que la jeune fille supposa être celui de son futur avatar.

EDNA KOWE  
ID: IDF15419628DELTA  
AGENT DE RESTAURATION.

Elle pivota le visage vers Poe qui louchait dubitativement sur son holocarte.

«Commis de cuisine? Sérieusement!?»

Trent hocha les épaules.

«C'est le seul poste vacant qui restait dans le secteur de Rey.»

«Et John Poe?!* Vraiment?!» reprit le pilote en se frappant la tête de la main.

Rey se mordit la lèvre et tourna sa carte en direction de son ami.

«Edna Kowe, lu Poe. Toutes mes condoléances Rey, ma grand-mère s'appelait Edna.»  
«C'est le nom de ma sœur.» grommela Trent, le regard noir.  
«Pourquoi l'espace photo est-il vide?» interrogea Rey.

La générale qui s'était tenue silencieuse jusque là pris la parole.

«Vous allez subir une petite transformation avant que l'on valide vos identités, je ne veux pas prendre le risque que l'un d'entre vous soit reconnu sur le vaisseau. Le ton de Leia s'était assombri, elle se tourna ensuite vers l'ancienne pilleuse d'épaves. Et toi, Rey, tu devras porter ce petit accessoire.»

Elle tendit un petit objet à la jeune fille qui haussa les sourcils en s'en saisissant.

«Une bague?»  
«Il s'agit d'un bouclier de force, ainsi il te sera impossible d'utiliser la Force mais aussi d'être identifiée comme une utilisatrice potentielle. Disons que cet accessoire te servira de complément, je sais à quel point le bouclier de force psychique peut être dur à maintenir pour un apprenti Jedi.»

Rey passa le bijou à son annulaire et redressa la tête, le regard sombre. Leia le lui rendit, les deux femmes partageant une soudaine compréhension mutuelle.

«Vous pensez que…?» osa la jeune fille.  
«Il n'est pas sur ce vaisseau. affirma Leia en évitant le regard de son interlocutrice. Je ne l'ai plus ressentit depuis quelques semaines.»  
«Vous croyez qu'il n'a pas... survécu?» s'empressa de demander Rey.

La générale laissa échapper un bref soupir et joignit les mains derrière son dos.

«Il est vivant... mais je suis incapable de sentir sa présence dans cette partie de la galaxie. Soit la distance affaiblit sa signature, soit il se cache.»  
«Je doute que ce soit dans son tempérament.» maugréa Rey avant de se reprendre et de se reprocher mentalement sa remarque hâtive.  
«Exactement.» ajouta Leia, le regard absent.

À leurs côtés, les trois autres compagnons échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension.

«Et la photo?» insista Poe

Leia Organa se tourna vers lui.

«Pour cela je vous laisse entre les mains de eN'akao»

La générale balaya la salle d'un signe de la main et une jeune humanoïde Alzarian s'avança vers eux, balançant gracieusement sa queue reptilienne et leur faisant signe le la suivre. Rey adressa un dernier regard au général avant de s'engouffrer dans un couloir à la suite de ses amis.

...

 

L'Upsilon les attendait dans le hangar de départ B03. Le vaisseau ayant anciennement appartenu au Premier Ordre dressait son profil affilé et menaçant dans la pénombre du garage. Rey réprima un frisson et Poe lui adressa un regard soucieux. La silhouette du vaisseau n'était pas sans leur rappeler de douloureux souvenirs.

_«Tu te sens seule, tu as peur de partir. Le soir, tu t'endors, tu imagines un océan. Je le vois… je vois l'île…. Et Han Solo. Il est comme le père que tu n'as jamais eu. Il t'aurait déçue.»_

Rey ferma profondément les yeux et se massa les tempes afin de chasser la voix rauque et veloutée qui résonnait à présent dans son esprit. Quant elle les ré ouvrit, elle posa un regard bleu acier sur le vaisseau. Elle serra les poings et se saisit de ses affaires. D'un pas décidé elle se dirigea vers la passerelle de l'Upsilon, bientôt suivie par Poe, Trent et Xana. Les cheveux blonds qui ornaient à présent son crâne lui chatouillaient le front. Elle dégagea de la main la frange fraîchement coupée qui lui tombait dans les yeux et se détourna vers Leia postée à présent en contrebas.  
La générale semblait ravie de la transformation de ses protégés. Qui aurait pu croire que la médecine esthétique et quelques subterfuges puissent ainsi changer une personne? Leia laissa son regard dériver sur la jeune femme qui se tenait sous ses yeux. La pilleuse d'épaves maigrelette et débrouillarde aux frusques défraîchies avait laissé place à une jolie créature aux allures de secrétaire. Des cheveux blonds coupés en carré plongeant enveloppait son visage juvénile. L'Alzarian avait procédé à l'injection de colorants temporaires dans les pupilles des jeunes gens. Rey arborait à présent un regard translucide comme les océans tandis que Poe, le crâne entièrement rasé affichait un regard émeraude ravageur. Quelques injections avaient été nécessaires pour arrondir le visage de Rey et lui conférer un air de poupée accentué par le port de lunettes rondelettes. Poe avait apparemment bénéficié d'une pigmentation semi-permanente de la peau et exhibait un bronzage parfait digne d'un surfeur professionnel de Borleias . La transformation était si stupéfiante que la générale elle-même aurait pu s'y laisser prendre. Elle hocha la tête en direction de Rey et la jeune fille en fit de même.

Lorsque l'Upsilon s'élança vers les confins de la galaxie, emportant en son sein les jeunes gens plus déterminés que jamais, Leia laissa son regard dériver un long moment sur l'échancrure béante laissée par le décollage de l'appareil. Qu'est-ce qui avait poussé Luke à encourager une telle expédition? À cet instant, une autre pensée effleura son esprit et son cœur se serra à son évocation: Ben.

Même si elle ne pouvait le ressentir dans la Force, le cœur d'une mère lui le pouvait.

«Veille bien sur lui, Rey.»

...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pour ceux qui n'ont pas saisit le jeu de mot avec John Doe XD


	3. La Cantine

**LA CANTINE**

Kylo Ren traversa le grand corridor du pont supérieur en fulminant. Il lui avait été impossible d'avoir un instant à lui durant cette maudite journée. Vera ne l'avait pas lâché d'un pouce, et quand celle-ci s'était finalement éclipsée, Tim, cet abruti d'officier qui l'avait pris en amitié, lui avait tenu interminablement la jambe avec ses récits et les exploits du Premier Ordre. Pas à un moment il n'avait pu échapper à ses tortionnaires afin de se concentrer sur FN2187. Il lui avait fallu toute la concentration de l'univers pour ne pas exploser à coups de poings chaque objet à sa portée ainsi que le crâne de ses interlocuteurs.

Prenant soin d'éviter le moindre témoin, il attendit que le dernier officier ait disparu de son champ de vision avant de rentrer hâtivement le code d'accès de la grande porte blindée le conduisant à ses appartements. Une fois le sas refermé et après avoir atteint ses quartiers, il soupira puissamment avant de retirer et jeter avec rage l'immonde perruque qui lui étouffait le crâne. Il ôta précipitamment le reste de son déguisement et se laissa tomber lourdement sur le sofa noir qui trônait dans la pièce principale. Il saisit sa tête entre ses mains et passa les doigts dans son épaisse crinière de jais. Les mâchoires crispées, il demeura un instant immobile avant de se lever prestement et laissa échapper un cri guttural. Cédant à la fureur, le jeune homme frappa du poing la surface métallique de la table de salon et du revers de la main balaya les objets qui s'y trouvaient. Toujours en proie à la colère il saisit le meuble et le projeta avec force contre le mur de sa cellule. La table s'écrasa dans un craquement assourdissant, brisant dans sa chute la fenêtre écran qui donnait sur la chambre. Kylo se détendit alors, Devoir à nouveau faire remplacer son mobilier allait faire enrager Hux et cette idée procurait au jeune homme une nouvelle satisfaction. Satisfaction qui fut de courte durée quand Kylo jeta un œil à l'horloge qui exhibait un affichage vacillant, séquelles d'une de ses précédentes sautes d'humeur. Il devait à présent faire son rapport à Snoke.

Ren avait protesté quand celui-ci lui avait assigné la mission d'espionnage à bord du Finalizer. Qui était-il pour remplir le rôle d'un employée de bas étage? Cependant, désobéir à l'humanoïde n'était pas à sa portée. La créature était puissante avec la Force, extrêmement puissante. Kylo s'était retrouvé à genoux et avait fini par courber l'échine.

«Que Snoke continue à se bercer d'illusion, pensa Ren. Je l'ai servi aveuglément et voilà comme il me remercie! Quand le temps sera venu, je serai là, toujours dans l'ombre, plus déterminé, plus fort, plus intelligent, il ne me verra pas et quand ce sera le cas, il ne comprendra pas.»

Le jeune homme pivota la tête vers le promontoire illuminé par une douce lumière plongeante où reposait son sabre laser et les vestiges du masque du plus grand Sith que le dernier siècle ait connu: Darth Vader.

Pour le moment, la priorité était de faire profil bas, mettre la main sur le traître, retrouver Skywalker et la fille. La fille... la pilleuse d'épaves. Elle continuait régulièrement à hanter ses rêves, Par moment il avait même le sentiment de l'apercevoir au détour d'un couloir et lorsqu'il se retournait ce n'était que pour se retrouver face à lui-même. Elle le tourmentait, le harcelait, et tant que son esprit serait obsédé par sa lumière il ne pourrait trouver la paix nécessaire à l'accomplissement de son dessein. Il devait la retrouver, puis il tenterait de la convertir. Si elle lui résistait, alors il la tuerait.  
Et tout cela, Snoke ne devait pas l'apprendre. Se saisissant de l'intercom, Ren engagea la connexion.

La silhouette translucide et imposante de humanoïde apparut devant lui .

«Maître.»

Ren plissa les yeux et recourant à toute sa concentration, il renforça les murs psychiques qui défendaient l'accès à sa conscience. L'heure était venue d'omettre la présence de FN2187 sur le vaisseau.

…

«Wooow!» s'exclama Poe

Le petit groupe déambulait sur les ponts inférieurs dans le titanesque couloir d'accès aux bureaux d'enregistrements du Finalizer. L'amorçage s'était déroulé sans encombre, l'Upsilon hacké avait été reconnu sans trouble comme membre de la flotte du Premier Ordre. Les contrôles de sécurité au débarquement n'avaient pas posé plus d'encombre. Trent et ses nombreux contacts invisibles avaient fait du bon travail.

Le vaisseau impérial était une véritable ville flottante. Des centaines de personnes officiaient sans relâche telles des fourmis à chaque niveau du navire.

Parvenus devant le bureau des enregistrements du secteur recrutement, un officier en uniforme. interpella les quatre jeunes gens.

«Vos ID.» interjeta-t-il sans plus de sommation,

À chaque nouveau contrôle d'identification, un pic d'adrénaline parcourait le corps de Rey. La jeune femme tendit son holocarte à l'homme qui la détailla de la tête aux pieds, insistant un peu trop lourdement à son goût. Puis, sans un mot, il lui rendit sa carte. Il fit de même avec Xana, s'arrêtant longuement sur l'échancrure de la jeune femme et jeta à peine un œil sur les ID de Poe et de Trent.

En s'éloignant, Rey entendit Xana murmurer.

«Tous les mêmes!»

Devant les bureaux qui occupaient la surface d'un petit vaisseau cargo à eux seuls, il durent chacun leur tour déposer affaires métalliques et communicateurs puis furent scannés de la tête aux pieds. Rey fut soulagée que sa bague ne déclenche aucun système d'alarme. Leur visage et empruntes furent numérisés et enregistrés dans la data base du Finalizer. La jeune fille lança un regard inquiet à Trent.

«Ne t'en fais pas, lui murmura celui-ci discrètement à l'oreille. Tu vois la petite rousse rondelette là bas?»

Rey acquiesça.

«C'est une amie, fit-il en appuyant sur «amie». Elle est très douée avec l'informatique.»

Et sur ces dires il expédia un clin d'œil furtif à la femme en question, qui, si elle l'avait vu, n'en laissa rien paraître.

Au bureau suivant, le petit groupe se vit séparé. Rey lança un regard affolé à Xana.

«Trent doit nous quitter, son poste se trouve aux niveaux supérieurs à la maintenance des supers ordinateurs.»expliqua brièvement la jeune femme.

Le petit homme leur adressa un signe de main et un clin d'œil rassurant.

«On reste en contact!» ajouta-t-il en effectuant un léger mouvement de la main, désignant son holocarte.

Les ingénieurs de D'Quar avaient minutieusement camouflé un micro GPS et transpondeur dans chaque ID des jeunes gens.

«Surtout gardez les bien sur vous!» compléta-t-il avant de s'éloigner en sifflotant vers le plus proche ascenseur, saluant un stormtrooper sur son passage.

Poe haussa les sourcils, stupéfait,

«Lui, c'est pas la première fois qu'il fait ça!»  
Xana lui répondit avec un sourire entendu avant de reprendre la parole.

«Quand on sera arrivés à destination, vous serez livrés à vous-mêmes. Rapport réguliers à 21h30 chaque jour, Si vous rencontrez des difficultés, ou n'importe quel soucis, transmettez le code d'alerte dont nous avons convenu.»

La brunette interrogea Poe du regard, Celui-ci récita à voix basse la phrase sur un ton scolaire.

«Le tauntaun met le chocolat dans le papier. Sérieusement qui à décidé d'un code aussi débile? il secoua les mains, Ok, ok, J'ai rien dit, je plaide coupable » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Rey aurait souhaité partager la plaisanterie de son ami mais les rouages de son esprit se dirigeaient ailleurs. Depuis leur débarquement, elle ne cessait de scanner des yeux leur entourage dans l'espoir d'apercevoir la silhouette de Finn. Elle n'avait plus ressentit son ami depuis ce jour sur Ahch-to et son incapacité à utiliser la Force sur le Finalizer ne lui rendait pas service. Elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer que celle-ci projette à nouveau d'elle-même, la signature de son ami. Si le bijou qui lui servait de bouclier l'empêchait de se servir de la Force, elle pouvait en revanche toujours en ressentir les fluctuations les plus fortes. Une chose certaine cependant la fit se détendre. Kylo Ren, n'était pas sur le vaisseau. Le côté sombre de la Force qu'il abritait était d'une telle instabilité que son estomac s'était révulsé à leur première rencontre.

«Une fois l'objectif localisé, transmettez l'autre code pour extraction.» compléta Xana en dévisageant Poe avec insistance, un doigt sur les lèvres, lui intimant de se taire.  
«Si vous avez besoin de moi pour quoi que ce soit d'autre, vous pourrez me retrouver au bureau de gestion des ressources.»

Rey et Poe hochèrent la tête d'un commun accord et les trois jeunes gens s'engagèrent dans l'un des immenses ascenseurs vitrés réservés au personnel. Coincée entre plusieurs officiers et stormtroopers, Rey sentit la sueur rouler le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Tassé à ses côtés, Poe lui attrapa la main et la serra brièvement dans la sienne avec un sourire d'encouragement.

Un instant plus tard, l'élévateur s'ouvrait sur ce qui allait devenir leurs nouveaux quartiers pour les jours à venir.

…

…

Les plateaux vides et tout juste lavés défilaient sous les yeux de la jeune fille à un rythme infernal. Rey ôta ses lunettes pour en éponger la buée et les réajusta sur son nez.

«Edna, prends la place de Davy au service, c'est ton tour.»la héla le manager de la cantine du niveau 2.  
«Ok, chef!» acquiesça la jeune femme.

Elle se sécha les mains le long de son tablier et réajusta légèrement le petit calot blanc qui accompagnait son uniforme. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers les comptoirs où les employés se voyaient desservir leur repas.

Elle jeta brièvement un œil en cuisine pour apercevoir Poe en prise avec de gigantesque marmites de ragoût bouillant et se réjouit de ne pas avoir eu à occuper le même poste le temps de leur mission. Par conséquent, elle jouissait d'un avantage plutôt notable. Sa tâche consistait à distribuer quotidiennement leurs rations à tous les employés du navire. Ce faisant, elle était en contact direct avec une grande partie des occupants du vaisseau et le joli sourire avenant qu'elle affichait poliment avait rapidement contribué à délier les langues de certaines jeunes recrues. Elle avait ainsi recueilli une mine d'informations sur le fonctionnement du navire, la vie à bord du vaisseau et même sa destination: Rakata Prime. Renseignement qu'elle s'était empressée de transmettre au plus vite via le transcom piraté de son holocarte.

Située dans les territoires inconnus, la planète avait hébergé des êtres puissants ayant autrefois construit une arme de destruction massive nommée Starforge. Nul doute qu'après la destruction de Starkiller, le Premier Ordre cherchait déjà à rebâtir ce qu'il avait perdu.

Elle n'avait cependant pu glaner aucun indice concernant son ami. Personne ne semblait ne l'avoir aperçut. Le visage de l'ancien Stormtrooper était connu de la milice, peut-être avait-il lui aussi modifié son apparence.

Rey saisit la louche que lui tendait un de ses collègues, un jeune homme élancé à la peau d'ébène du nom de Jeotir et entreprit de la plonger dans les plats de potée fumante. L'un après l'autre les employés défilaient sous ses yeux au rythme du ragoût atterrissant dans leurs assiettes :

«Splotch! Splotch! Splotch!»

Soudain la jeune fille entendit Jeotir marmonner sourdement entre ses dents.

«Oh non, pas lui.»

Rey lui lança un regard interrogateur et le jeune homme désigna rapidement un employé qui venait de faire son entrée et se dirigeait vers le distributeur de plateaux d'une démarche rigide. Rey suivit du regard l'homme en question et revint le poser sur son collègue.

«Ce mec est une vraie plaie! chuchota Jeotir à son intention tout en continuant à servir les plâtrées de ragoût. La semaine dernière il nous a fait une scène à cause la couleur du pudding!»

Il s'interrompit le temps de changer son bac vide par un nouveau bien rempli.

«l'autre jour encore, il à pété une durite et s'est mis à arracher les affiches qu'on scotche régulièrement au mur, quelque chose à propos de Kylo Ren, apparemment ça ne lui a pas plu!»

La jeune femme frémit à l'évocation de ce dernier.

«Si tu veux un conseil, évite de le contrarier, fais semblant de sourire et dis oui à tout ce qu'il te raconte, même si c'est complètement absurde.»

Rey sidérée jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'homme qui venait d'engager son plateau sur les rails et se dirigeait vers eux. Il était grand, vêtu de la combinaison orange fluo traditionnelle des techniciens du navire et coiffé d'une horrible tignasse jaunâtre emmêlée qui faisait penser à un nid d'oiseau récemment bâtit. Elle reporta rapidement son attention sur son bac à ragoût et continua d'y plonger régulièrement sa louche.

«Qu'est ce que c'est que cette horreur encore? On nous sert de la crotte de Bantha maintenant?» grogna une voix rauque en sa direction.

Rey tressaillit à son timbre.

«Matt.» lâcha Jeotir en saluant le nouveau venu d'un bref hochement de tête .

La jeune femme releva le visage et ses yeux se posèrent sur le technicien qui leur faisait face derrière le comptoir de restauration. L'homme, à peine la trentaine avait les sourcils froncés dissimulés derrière une épaisse paire de lunettes qui lui mangeait la face et affichait une expression méprisante. Il loucha un instant sur son assiette et la reposa sur la surface vitrée du buffet.

«Je veux autre chose.»

«On a pas autre chose Matt.» lui répondit calmement Jeotir.

Le technicien ouvrit la bouche mais le jeune cuisinier lui coupa la parole.

«Le Premier Ordre procède à des restrictions de budget en ce moment, si tu as une plainte à déposer, c'est avec eux qu'il faut voir ça. Je doute que nos généraux se voient servir du ragoût au déjeuner. Il soupira, Ce sont toujours les mêmes qui trinquent.»

Le dénommé Matt se renfrogna encore plus. Rey fronça les sourcils en l'examinant étrangement. Jeotir, d'un calme imperturbable, se détourna et saisit une corbeille qui reposait dans son dos. Il la déposa dans le plateau du technicien.

«Tiens, prends une double ration de pain , ça fera passer le goût plus facilement.»

Le technicien abaissa les yeux sur la corbeille et inspira puissamment. Alors qu'il allait laisser éclater son courroux, son attention se porta subitement sur Rey qui le fixait avec insistance.

La jeune femme sursauta au contact des prunelles sombres et bouillonnantes qui se posèrent sur elle.

«Quoi? J'ai quelque chose sur le nez?»s'enquit-t-il avec dédain.

Rey sentit alors une déferlante glaciale la traverser. Elle eut la désagréable sensation que la bague se resserrait autour de son annulaire. L'homme émettait des effluves de colère telles qu'elle pouvait les ressentir sans avoir à se servir de la Force.

«Des lunettes?» répondit la jeune fille avant même d'avoir réfléchi.

Le technicien demeura un instant sans réaction, puis une lueur dans son regard la figea sur place. Elle déglutit péniblement mais soutint néanmoins les yeux qui pesaient sur elle. Matt plissa les paupières un instant en la dévisageant puis saisit son assiette de ragoût et la posa finalement sur son plateau. Sans la quitter des yeux il passa la main dans le panier de fruits situé à la droite de Rey et attrapa d'un geste vif une des pommes qui se trouvait sur le dessus. Il la déposa sèchement aux côtés de son repas et inclina légèrement le visage:

«M-e-r-c-i» articula-t-il lentement tout en dévisageant la jeune fille.

Puis sans plus de cérémonie il se détourna froidement et gagna une table occupée par deux hommes, un stormtrooper et un officier assis au fond de la cantine.

Rey remarqua les employés qui s'écartaient discrètement de lui sur son passage. Elle desserra les dents et entendit Jeotir soupirer.

«Fiuuuu, on à échappé au drame! Merci d'avoir détourné son attention.»

«Il est toujours comme ça?» Interrogea Rey, interloquée et intriguée.

«Certains jours il est mieux luné, mais on peut dire que... oui il est toujours comme ça. Ce mec n'a pas beaucoup d'ami en dehors des deux gars avec qui il partage ses repas.»

Rey laissa son regard errer sur la table du fond. La désagréable sensation qu'elle avait ressenti un peu plus tôt ne la quittait pas. Elle reprit son travail et lança des coups d'œil à la dérobée sur les trois hommes en train d'achever leur déjeuner jusqu'à leur départ.

Deux heures plus tard, l'incident mis de côté, elle terminait son service et se décidait à explorer à nouveau les couloirs du destroyer en attendant que Poe la rejoigne.

...


End file.
